


Closet

by ohpoppycock



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a promt, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpoppycock/pseuds/ohpoppycock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You came here to be alone.</p><p>You left there wanting to spend time with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

  
You didn't need them in your life right now. You were done with the awkward tensions between your mom and dad. You knew it would break out one day.

  
You didn't expect it to happen on your birthday.

  
Then didn't even remember. They were to busy yelling at each other to notice you leave.

  
You felt a little bit bad for leaving Azzy there to deal with it himself. But you knew he was to nice to leave, to merciful to get mad, and determined enough to stay.

  
You, however, were determined to get your ass in gear and leave.

  
The thoughts left your mind as you approached the school building. It was late Saturday night, and the whole place looked dark and gloomy. You shrugged it off, climbing the hill and dropping your bag over the fence before hoisting yourself up and hopping off. You grabbed your bag again, slinging it over your shoulder.

  
This wasn't your first rodeo.

  
You find found yourself coming here anytime you couldn't sleep or needed alone time. As you navigated the hallways, you felt safe. You let a smile grace your pale face as you turned a corner, heading for the now abandoned janitors closet. You fished for the key you had stolen from the janitor. You had two spares: one from the principal and from the ASB president.

  
You unlocked it and took a step inside, turning and shutting the door behind you. You switched on the light as it sputtered to life and-

  
Oh.

  
There was someone sitting next to the toolbox, arms wrapped around their knees. You coughed, and they seemed to just notice your presence. Their eyes were wide, and you were about to snap at them when you realized they were crying. You shut your mouth, and stared at them while they raised their hands and begin to sign to you.

  
'Sorry'

  
Your sighed, hanging your bag on the door handle. You took a step and sat beside them. The janitors closet was small, but cozy with all the stuff you had in here. "It's fine, I just want to know how you got in here." They turned their heads towards you and pointed towards the vent near one of the shelves.

  
"Damn. I mean your small but... how do you even know the vent system in here?" They pointed to a flyer on the door. It had the ASB persons of the year on it. You always kept a recent one in here so you could steal next year's janitors key.

  
'President: Frisk .........' The last name was covered by your writing that reminded you about the key. You nodded thoughtfully.

  
"Well, President Frisk, I would highly appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this. The name's Chara." Frisk giggled. You reached for a shelf and grabbed a bag of potatoe chisps. You opened it, popping one in your mouth. You offered Frisk one, which they denied.

  
"So, you going to tell me why your in my closet in the first place?" You couldn't help but feel a bit territorial over it. Frisk frowned a bit, trying to sign. It became a jumbled mess. You were about to say something when they began to speak.

  
"My step-dad just met me tonight. I was polite like my mom told me to be, but when he saw me I could see he didn't like me. While my mom was in the kitchen he pulled me aside. He told me that if I wanted my mom to be happy that I should go to my room while her and him had dinner." Their voice was like honey. It was soft and comfortable, and you couldn't imagine why they wouldn't speak to everyone. "My mom walked in on us while he had my arm in a death grip. I had started to cry, and she saw. They started yelling and she told him to leave, then went to her room and started to cry. She said it wasn't my fault but it was and... now I'm here." You sighed.  
You wrapped an arm around them awkwardly.

"If it makes you feel any better, my parents forgot my birthday while they were fighting." They said nothing, so you grabbed your bag off of the door handle. "Well, I was planning on spending my night alone watching YouTube and eating chocolate." You looked down at the adorable teen snuggled against your side. "But now it seems I'll have to share."

  
You pulled a Hershey bar out of your bag and gave it to them. While they thanked you and pulled out the candy, you grabbed you laptop out of the bag and opened it, logging in and opening YouTube.

* * *

 

You watched YouTube until Frisk had fallen asleep on you. You, eventually, passed out as well.

You were awoken by your alarm going off. That meant it was 6. You jumped, waking Frisk up. You quickly explained your situation. You pulled out your phone and texted Asreil, telling him to tell your parents you had walked to school. You asked Frisk is they wanted to call their mom, but they shook their head. 'Probably drunk' they signed, making you smirk.

You had a spare set of shorts and shirt which you let them borrow. You turned around while they changed.

You spent more time eating the various snacks around the closet, and when you heard the first bell of school ring you both left. Before Frisk headed off to their own class, you gave them a key. "See you tomorrow." You said before they smiled and hurried to their class.


End file.
